The Shape Shifter Dragon
by fthn
Summary: Sky, a rare shape shifter dragon, crashes onto Berk. Shape shifters are feared and hated by most dragons and Toothless and the other dragons must decide is she friend or foe? Meanwhile Hiccup meets an old enemy who is set on revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: The Arrival

Sky beat her wings furiously against the poring rain and roaring wind. She dodged the large stones that reached for the sky with blinding speed. Risking a glance behind her, Sky noticed the blazing Monstrous Nightmare right on her tail. She flexed the spikes on her tail in an attempt to ward off the angry dragon. In response, the Monstrous Nightmare spat out a series of red-hot flames. Sky had to spin in loops to dodge all the flames. _Deadly Nadders are too slow, I need something faster… _Sky thought. In a matter of seconds her entire body shifted form. Soon a pure white Night Fury replaced the Deadly Nadder. _Better _she thought. She glanced back at the Monstrous nightmare and smiled at the shock on its face. "Not what you expected, huh?" she growled smugly. "A shapeshifter! And you dared to attack MY nest?!" The red dragon roared. Shapeshifters were feared and hated by most dragons simply because they were so mysterious and strange. _I was hungry…_ Sky thought sheepishly. Under normal circumstances she would have never tried to eat another Dragon's eggs, but she hadn't found anything to eat in two weeks and she was starving.

Sky had gained some distance from the Monstrous Nightmare with the Night Fury form but she was getting colder and wetter by the minute and they have been at this for almost half an hour. The fact that she was half-starved didn't help either. Suddenly she saw a light breaking the endless black ocean beneath her. Sky's hope soared as she saw an island in the distance. Hoping the Monstrous Nightmare wouldn't follow her to a human-inhabited island, Sky raced towards it with a new burst of energy. Unfortunately, the angry dragon didn't let up. "Aren't you going to turn back? Humans kill dragons!" Sky called behind her. "Not these ones." The Monstrous Nightmare responded. _What kind of Viking doesn't kill Dragons? _Sky wondered. She knew she should change out of Night Fury form in case she was seen, but Sky could feel the other dragon's hot breath on her tail and knew she couldn't afford to go any slower. Sky had just reached the island when she felt her wings start to freeze up. The rain had turned to hail and all the water on her wings had started to freeze.

Finally they gave way and she plummeted towards the forest below. Sky didn't have time to fix her position before she slammed head-first into the forest. She felt sticks and thorns rake her sides and frozen wings as she fell through the branches. She landed with a hard impact onto the ground. Sky's whole body screamed with pain. The Monstrous Nightmare landed neatly beside her. "Not so tough now, are you?" it sneered. Trying to clear her vision, Sky rose shakily to her feet. "Get away" Sky growled. "Or what?" the red dragon said as she took a step forward. Sky attempted an explosive fireball, as night furies are known for, but only a few sparks came out of her mouth. "That's it?" the Monstrous Nightmare laughed. She launched herself at Sky and grabbed her by the neck. Sky hit the dragon weakly with her claws. She tried to change form, but simply didn't have the energy.

The Monstrous Nightmare shook the Night Fury and threw her against a nearby tree. Sky hit it with a sickening thud and laid still, moaning in pain. Right as the Monstrous nightmare was walking over to finish her off something charged into the dragon's side. Sky forced her eyes open to see a large black Night Fury on top of Sky's attacker. And amazingly on the Dragon's back was a teenage human boy. "Over here guys!" He yelled into the night sky. Four other dragons appeared out of the darkness, each with their own riders. "I knew I saw something weird flying!" a chubbier boy atop a Gronkle said. "What is it?" said two twins simultaneously as they rode a Hideous Zippleback . Seeing the odds stacking against it the Monstrous nightmare slipped from the Black Night Fury's grasp and flew off into the night. "Should we go after it?" a blonde girl riding a Deadly Nadder asked the Night Fury-boy. Sky guessed he was their leader. "No, let's concentrate on the injured dragon. Fishlegs can you figure out what kind it is?" he asked the chubbier boy as they dismounted their dragons. "I don't know maybe a Deadly Nadder? It's so covered in dirt and uh…blood I can't tell." He responded with a worried look at Sky. The Night Fury-boy started to slowly walk closer to sky. "Hello girl, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly.

"Hiccup I don't think that's a good idea, we don't know anything about that dragon, plus injured dragons can be unpredictable." The blonde girl called out. "Shhh, don't startle it, and I don't care, she needs help, she is hurt really bad." He responded. Sky tried to move farther away from Hiccup, but as soon as she moved she got dizzy with pain and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sky blinked open her eyes in the early morning sunshine. _Where am I?_ She wondered looking around the large dome-like thing she was in. She felt something touch her back and she turned around to see the teenage boy, Hiccup, applying some kind of cream to her scratches. "You're awake!" He said cheerfully. Sky never liked humans, and the fact that Shape shifters were suppose to stay hidden from them made her first instinct be wanting to run. However, she also knew this human wasn't going to hurt her, in fact she owed her life to him. Sky growled at the thought. Having always lived by herself she hated owing anyone anything. Without warning her stomach growled loud enough to make Fishlegs look up from the Book of Dragons he was reading on the other side of the dome. Hiccup looked at the ribs protruding visibly from her stomach and frowned. "How long can a dragon go without food?" Hiccup asked. "Um depends on the species, but most can go without food for three weeks max and usually only if they are really fat to begin with. I would say she only has a few days left." Fishlegs replied.

"Snotlout can Hookfang go catch something for her to eat?" Hiccup said to an aggressive-looking boy with an even more aggressive-looking Monstrous Nightmare. "Why us?" Snotlout said gruffly. "Well for starters you have been no help whatsoever since we found the dragon, and secondly everyone else is busy. Fishlegs is trying to identify the dragon, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are getting more herbs for the healing cream, and Astrid is about to come help me apply these last couple of bandages." He said as the blonde girl walked towards him. Snotlout glared at him, but then mounted his dragon and flew off without another complaint. "She doesn't resemble any of the dragons except…" Fishlegs trailed off as he looked up at toothless. Hiccup followed his gaze in shock. "A night fury? But that's impossible! She is pure white! And has blue eyes!" "Well you can't assume all Night Furies have black scales and green eyes if you have only ever seen one." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup thought about it for a moment. "You hear that buddy? You're not alone! We can go find your family!" He said cheerfully. Toothless gave Sky an excited look and bounded over.

"Is that true? Can you tell me where the rest of the Night Furies are?" He asked, his luminous, green eyes full of hope. Sky panicked. She knew nothing about Night Furies, as they were even more secretive then Shape Shifters. However, she couldn't let the other dragons know she was a shape shifter, because she really couldn't afford any more enemies right now. "No sorry, um… I was abandoned by my mother and taken in by…Gronkles." She said, hoping her story sounded believable. Toothless's face fell. "Oh...okay." he muttered sadly. Sky instantly felt horrible. "What about you?" she asked curiously. "I… well to tell you the truth I don't really remember. Ever since I was a hatchling i've been on my own, that is until I met Hiccup." The dark dragon responded with an appreciative glance at Hiccup. _Maybe Night furies really do abandon their hatchlings._ Sky thought in bewilderment. "So where am I? Why do these people ride Dragons? Why do you let them?" She finally asked some of the questions that were rattling around in her brain.

"You got a few hours?" Toothless replied with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Sky laughed as she gestured to her bandaged, broken body. Toothless nodded and flicked his tail so the other dragons would walk over. "Ok so it all started about a year ago when Hiccup tried to prove himself by killing a dragon…" And with that the dragons spent the day telling Sky their story.


	3. Chapter 3

"WOO HOO!" Sky shouted as she shot out of the academy and into the cold blue sky. She did multiple somersaults and raced back towards the other dragons. "Excited much?" Meatlug laughed. Sky tried to catch her breath, she was so tired of being cooped up in the academy for the last week that she didn't even know what came over her once she finally got out, all she wanted to do was fly, and fast. "You should be more careful, you don't know how healed your wounds are, they could open up again." Toothless lectured once she got back. "I'm fine!" Sky insisted flying in a circle around toothless. "But uh…thanks." She said awkwardly. "For what?" Toothless asked. "For caring." Sky replied, and then realizing how stupid it sounded she felt her scales grow hot with embarrassment. "Of course! You know I worry about you." Toothless responded and then he too grew embarrassed. "Well come on love birds we don't have all day" Stormfly teased as the other dragons and riders started to fly away. _Love birds? Oh no! I'm not… I can't…_ Sky thought in panic. Shape Shifters were not supposed to have mates. They spent their lives being feared and hated by other dragons and hiding from people. _I knew I shouldn't have let myself become attached to these people, these dragons. I have to leave. _She decided. "Come on Sky." Toothless called from where he and hiccup had caught up with the others.

Sky reluctantly followed them. They flew out into the forest. "Ok so today's training mission is hiding. Everyone will hide with their dragons in a certain area and one person and dragon will have to try and find the others." Hiccup announced. "I'll go first." He said turning around and closing his eyes. Toothless copied him. "One…Two…Three…" Sky jumped into the air and flew at full speed. _Here is my chance to escape. _She thought. She started towards the open ocean but then started to slow down. _I can't… I can't do this…_ she thought. Sky felt a pang in her heart she couldn't understand. _Why do I feel this way? I must… I must be guilty about leaving them without saying thanks. I'll leave them a note. _She decided. She turned around and headed back towards the academy; ignoring the small voice in her head telling her it was more then guilt holding her back.

As she landed on the floor of the academy she looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Closing her eyes, Sky concentrated on letting her scales slip back into her skin and making her body shrink to human-size. She opened her eyes in bewilderment and examined herself in a nearby puddle. She had taken on the form of a 15-year old girl. Skinny with blue eyes and hair so blonde it appeared white. She wore a tight black jacket with blue jeans and fuzzy tan boots. She had a reddish-orange flower in her long wavy hair that matched the flames on her black jacket. Sky sighed. _Humans are so weak and defenseless, how can they stand it?! Maybe that's why they ride dragons. _She thought. Hoping that she wouldn't have to stay in this form long, she looked around the academy until she found ink, a feather, and some paper.

Dear Dragons and Vikings of Berk,

Thank you for saving my life and helping me get back my strength. I will repay you some day. The last week has been great but I'm sorry to say I have to leave. I will miss you all.

Love,

Sky

Sky looked at her note in satisfaction. She knew the humans will be confused on how a dragon left them a note, but the dragons would understand, and they would be mad. After they found out what she really was she knew she could never return. She was about to place it on the ground when she heard wing beats. Sky whipped around to see Hiccup and Toothless flying into the academy. "Found you Astrid…wait…Who are you?" Hiccup asked; realizing his mistake. Sky quickly hid the note behind her back. "Um… hi I'm Sky...lar… Skylar." Sky said quickly. "Skylar?" Hiccup said with a suspicious look. "Um yeah, I live on the next island over." She replied thinking fast.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Uh… I heard about your academy and I wanted to see it for myself."

"Oh…Cool! I didn't know there were any other teens around! Do you want to join? We are always looking for new members!"

"Join? Uh no! I can't, I need to get going…"

"Come on please? We even have a dragon without a rider! If you two become friends then maybe you can ride her!"

Hiccup looked so excited that Sky didn't know what to do. She didn't have a good reason to say no, but she knew there was no way she could ride herself. Since there was no way she could be in two places as once. Shape shifting? Easy. Teleporting? Not so much. "Um…ok." She muttered reluctantly. _I'll just have to escape later._ As Hiccup looked back at toothless, Sky snuck the note into her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where could they be?" Hiccup asked worriedly. Sky looked at Hiccup in despair from where she sat behind him on Toothless. They had searched the island for hours and had yet to find anybody else. "I told them to come back to the academy if I didn't find them in an hour, and it has been seven!" He muttered. Sky barely heard Hiccup's words. She stared at the ground far below her frozen in fear. Flying as a dragon and flying on a dragon were two totally different things. "Can…Can we land soon?" Sky said shakily. Hiccup laughed. "It gets better with time, you should have seen the first time Astrid rode on toothless…" Hiccup trailed off sadly thinking of his best friend. "We'll find them, I promise." Sky said with determination. Hiccup nodded. "I hope you're right."

The two landed in the academy as the sun started to set. "Finally! Stupid kids taking forever….I mean hello!" a voice said behind them. Sky and Hiccup turned around to see an old woman standing impatiently near the entrance to the academy. "Um hi… Who are you?" "An old woman, can't you tell!" She snapped then took a deep breath. "I'm Margret. I've come to ask for help, my cat is stuck in a tree and I need a dragon's help getting him down. Oh won't you please help me?" She asked with an innocent, pleading look. "What are dragons for?" Hiccup said heroically. Sky looked at him in shock. Couldn't he see how obvious it was that she was lying? Can humans not sense when another is lying? "Come on Skylar!" Hiccup called from where he was already sitting on Toothless's back. The black dragon looked agitated. _At least I'm not the only one. _Sky thought as she sat behind Hiccup for the second time.

They took off as fast as lightning and sped towards the forest where Margret told them to find the cat. "Don't you think the request was a little strange?" Sky shouted over the sound of the wind rushing by as they flew. "Why would someone lie about a cat being stuck in a tree?" Hiccup shouted back. _That's a good point. _Sky thought. _Why was she lying? _By the time they landed it was night. It was so dark they didn't see the attackers hiding in the bushes until it was too late. The last thing Sky remembered is being hit in the head by something hard and everything going black.

Sky gasped as freezing-cold water was pored on her head. "Rise and shine sleepy heads." A menacing voice sneered. Sky opened her eyes to see a teenager with two guards standing over her and Hiccup. They were tied up and gagged. Behind the three strangers the rest of Hiccup's friends and dragons were also tied up. "So we meet again, Hiccup." The teenager continued. "I see grandma did her job. Gotta love her; wish I could say her bark is worse than her bite but…" The teen laughed a loud, crazed laugh. _He set us up!_ Sky thought angrily. "So who is this, your little girlfriend? How cute." He said looking at Sky. Sky turned red with embarrassment and indignation. "Since you don't know me, I'm Dagur the Deranged. Leader of the Berserkers, the toughest tribe around." He threw a fifty pound axe behind him without looking and hit a tree dead center. "And don't you forget it." He hissed. "Anyways, Hiccup, I haven't forgotten the way you betrayed me. We could have ruled our tribes together like brothers! We would have had the strongest alliance around! We could have killed so many dragons together! But no, you had to become weak and make the dragons your_ pets._" Dagur spat out the last word. "Well now you will pay as you watch every one of your precious dragons die, just as they should have long ago." He pulled out a long, wicked sword and walked towards toothless. "Starting with your little night fury." Dagur smirked.

"Nooo!" Sky roared. Without realizing what she was doing, Sky transformed into her night fury form, breaking the ropes as she grew rapidly larger. Everyone stared at Sky, dumbfounded. "Get her!" Dagur shouted, quickly recovering from his shock. The guards grabbed for the white dragon, but Sky fought them off with ease. She jumped on top of Dagur and ripped the sword out of his hands. "Any last words?" She growled in a blind rage. Incredibly, Dagur smiled. "Caw caw, caw caw." He shouted into the forest. "You didn't think I'd come without back up did you?" He sneered. Realizing what was about to happen, Sky quickly ran to free the others. Berserkers poured into the clearing from all directions. The dragons defeated a few and gave their weapons to Hiccup's gang. Soon an all out battle was taking place. Sky slashed her claws and breathed fire in circles as she was poked by swords from every direction. One brave Berserker climbed onto her back and shoved his sword beneath her scales. Sky roared in pain and tried to fling him off. "Need help?" Toothless asked as he flicked the Viking off her back. "Thanks." Sky responded. The two fought back to back as they slowly drove the berserkers back into the forest.

Soon only Dagur was left. "You will regret this Hiccup!" He screamed. With an annoyed sigh, Stormfly swung her tail and sent Dagur flying into the distance. Everyone laughed and cheered. "Thanks for the help." Sky said to Toothless. Toothless gave her a cold stare. "You lied to me." Sky instantly felt shame spread through her heart. She shook with the realization of what she had done. "Get out of here you rotten shapeshifter! You're a sad excuse for a dragon!" Hookfang shouted as he started to march over. Sky felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard her supposed 'friends' say the words that have haunted her her whole life. Without another word she took off and flew into the night. "Sky!" Toothless called after her, but she didn't turn around. "Was that really necessary?" Toothless growled at Hookfang before lifting off to chase after Sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sky flew for miles before finally stopping to rest in a cave on the edge of Berk. Tears streamed down her face. She curled up on the cold stone and tried to sleep without even bothering to start a fire. Suddenly she heard wing beats and something landed in the entrance of the cave. "Sky, I know you're in there" Toothless called. "Go away!" Sky called back. Undeterred, Toothless crawled into the cave and laid down next to Sky in silence. "You know I thought you guys were different, my friends. But…you dragons are all the same." Sky whispered through sobs. "Hey, Hookfang doesn't speak for all of us. You saved us, that is something I will never forget. I don't care what you are; you are my friend and always will be. " Toothless replied. Sky looked up at toothless with hope in her eyes. "Do you really mean that?" Sky asked nervously. Toothless nodded "We all do." He flicked his tail at the entrance of the cave.

As if on signal, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch entered the cave and surrounded Sky. Sky's eyes teared up again, but for a different reason. "Thanks guys." She said. "Come and live with us at the academy, we would love to have you." Meatlug said. "What about Hookfang?" Sky asked. "He'll get over it, he's just angry cause you can do something he can't." Stormfly laughed. "And the humans?" Sky asked. "You can transform and explain to them what happened; they will keep your secret." Toothless added. Sky smiled, "I'll do it." The dragons cheered and the six friends rose into the night sky, together for now and for always.

The End

(Read Part 2! (Still in progress) Plot (May change): A mysterious night fury comes to berk with grave news about a tribe of night furies living on hidden island far from Berk. Sky and Toothless race to the island to try and help, learning about both of their pasts along the way. Meanwhile Sky has been feeling strange, is she sick? What could be wrong? The answer surprises everyone on the island.)


	6. Chapter 6

Part 2

Chapter 6

Sky blinked open her eyes and yawned in the warm summer dawn. She stretched and slowly stood up. She looked around her den happily. Over the last few months at the academy Sky had been decorating the cave she had found at the edge of Berk. Soft moss covered the dirt floor. A small pool of water collected at the back of the den and the entrance was covered by vines. Interwoven into the vines were multi-colored jewels Sky had found when the academy went treasure hunting. The sun caught in the jewels and turned the inside of the den a million rainbow colors. Flowers of every size and shape were placed in the moss all over the cave floor. _Home _Sky thought. Constantly being on the run from other dragons never allowed her to have a true home before, and now she was making the most of it. Suddenly a thought popped up in Sky's head. _Dig. I need to dig._ Sky ran to a spot in the den and tore up the moss. She dug deeper and deeper into the dirt. "What are you doing?" a voice asked from the entrance of her den. Sky turned around to see Toothless pushing his way through the vines at the entrance. "I was… um…" _What was I doing?_ Digging the hole had almost seemed like an instinct. Like screaming when something scares you, or breathing even when you are asleep. She hadn't really thought about _why _she was doing it. "Um I was just trying to find some food I buried somewhere around here yesterday." Sky said quickly. "Uh huh." Toothless replied, giving her a suspicious look. "Well anyways I was just here to remind you about early training today." He said. "I know, I'm not that scatterbrained." Sky replied with an affectionate shove.

"Don't shove me!" Toothless said mockingly as he shoved her back. "Or what?" Sky replied throwing a flower at toothless's head. It caught on his horns and stayed. "Aw you look so pretty!" Sky teased. Toothless quickly shook it off. "I'm going to get you for that!" he roared as he ran towards sky. The two dragons wrestled on the ground until toothless ended up on top. "So you got me, now what?" Sky asked. Toothless gave her a mischievous smile and gave her a lick on her cheek. Sky felt herself blush and returned the lick. "You guys coming?" Stormfly called from outside the den. Laughing, the two dragons got up and headed outside, tails intertwined. "Today's training is all about speed and stamina. I want all the dragons to lap the perimeter of the island three times. Riders must decide how fast their dragon goes, as not to waste all their energy too soon. First to finish wins first dibs at the treasure we found last week." Hiccup said when everyone had arrived at the academy. Sky gave Toothless a determined glance. "You're on." He mouthed. "On your mark, get set, go!" Hiccup called as he hopped on Toothless.

Sky and Toothless shot out of the academy at full speed. The other dragons followed as fast as they could, but were no match for a pair of night furies. Sky and Toothless raced neck and neck, each straining to get ahead. They whipped around the east side of the island still tied. Suddenly, Sky felt herself start to slow down. _What? Normally I can race for a lot longer before getting tired! _She thought, bewildered. Toothless slowly got further and further ahead. By the third lap Sky was struggling to catch her breath and Stormfly had caught up to her. The dragons finished the race with Toothless in first. "What was that?" Sky said to herself angrily when they had all landed. "Someone has been in their den to long! You're going soft!" Toothless teased. Sky smiled at his joke halfheartedly. _Am I really that out of shape? Or am I sick or something?_ She wondered. "That was ok, but we need to work on a few things." Hiccup announced. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut, make sure your dragons know where they are going so Barf and Belch don't try to go opposite directions and slow you down. Astrid, work on…" Sky stopped listening as she stared out over the large expanse of ocean to their right. She saw a black speck in the distance slowly get bigger as something approached the island. "I'll be right back…" Sky muttered as she took off to investigate.

As she got closer she made out the outline of a grey dragon. _No it couldn't be… _She thought as she started to recognize the shape of the dragon. "Finally!" the dragon said as it noticed sky. "I found another night fury, and not just any night fury. You're the one from the prophecy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Prophecy? What? Who are you?" Sky asked the grey night fury, confused. 'The name's Sverrir." The dragon said with a polite bow. He looked over his shoulder nervously. "Is their somewhere we can talk?" He asked. "Um, sure I'll introduce you to my friends and we can talk at the academy." Sky responded. "Friends? Are these friends night furies?" He asked. "Well one of them is, but the rest aren't, half of them are humans!" She said, realizing how strange it must sound to the dragon. "I'm here on official night fury business; I need to talk to you and the other night fury alone." Sverrir insisted. "Night fury business? Well ok, there is a cave covered with vines and jewels on the other side of the island, trust me you can't miss it. I'll get my friend and we will meet you there." Sky replied. She watched Sverrir fly off towards the cave and then headed back to the dragons. "Hey Sky, where did you go?" Meatlug asked as soon as Sky returned from her meeting with Sverrir. "Um I just got hungry and went to catch some fish." Sky lied. "Ok then…" Meatlug responded, turning her attention back to Hiccup, who was lecturing them on the "importance" of aerodynamics. "Hey Toothless, I need to talk to you, in private. It's very important." Sky whispered urgently. Toothless gave her a reluctant look. "Now?" He asked, listening to Hiccup's boring lecture with interest. _Like boy, like dragon. _Sky thought in amusement. She nodded and gestured towards her den. "Alright, alright." Toothless sighed and they both took off.

"What is this about? If you are just making me look at another one of your precious jewels I swear I'll…" Sky cut Toothless off with a half-amused, half-annoyed glare. "I promise it's actually important this time! Hurry up and you'll see!" she responded. They flew to the other side of the island and landed in the cave. Toothless's mouth fell open in shock when he saw Sverrir. "Who's this?" He asked. "I'm Sverrir, lead explorer of the Kunnusta tribe!" the dragon responded proudly, as if they knew exactly what he was talking about. He looked at them expectantly. "Oh sorry, I'm Sky and this is Toothless." Sky said quickly. "What strange names…" Sverrir mused. "Our names are strange? What about yours!" Toothless responded. Sky shot him a warning glance, if they insulted him they might not get anything out of him. "Strange?! I earned my name! It means wild and restless in Old Norse!" Sverrir responded. "Old Norse? Kuna-whatsit Tribe? Lead Explorer? What on earth are you talking about!?" Toothless demanded, starting to lose his temper. Sverrir took a step back and studied the two Night Furies for a while. "Who are your parents?" He said finally. Sky looked at him in bewilderment, why ask that now? "We never had any, I've been on my own for as long as I can remember, and Sky was abandoned once her mother found out she was a shapeshifter." Toothless responded.

Sverrir smiled. "I understand now, I'm assuming you've never heard of the Isle of Ellri? Or the tribe of Night Furies that live there?" Both dragons shook there heads. "Ok, time for a Night Fury history crash course." Sverrir said. "Many generations ago Night Furies lived as freely as any other species of dragon. One day, Vikings appeared on the shores and started killing every dragon in sight. As Night Furies were the hardest to kill it became a sport, even an obsession for many Vikings to try and kill them. Whoever managed it became famous, and the dragon's body was worth lots of money. The population of Night Furies eventually declined to just over 100. The remaining dragons banned together on a large island far out in the ocean. One dragon, Ellri, was born with the ability to enchant things. She enchanted the clouds to wrap around the island for miles. To this day any creature who dares enters the vortex of clouds, other than a Night Fury, will become hopelessly lost until they end up right back where they started."

"Wait wait wait!" Toothless interrupted. "A dragon that can enchant things? That's impossible!" he growled. Sverrir shook his head. "Some Night Furies are born with powers, no one knows how or why. My own daughter has the ability to tell if you are lying! There is no getting anything past her!" He laughed. Sky and Toothless shared a half-disbelieving, half-amused look. "Well anyways, back to the story. The island was called the Isle of Ellri after the dragon that saved them. Over time the dragons set up a tribe on the island with strict laws. The tribe became known as the Kunnusta Tribe, or the tribe of knowledge. In the tribe every dragon has a purpose, a job they are trained for from the moment they can fly. Some are hunters, scientists, artists, warriors…explorers." Sverrir said, gesturing to himself. "Once their mentors decide they have learned all the need to know in their profession they have a coming of age ceremony, where they become full members of the tribe and receive their official name. The name is in Old Norse and has to represent the dragon in some way, either in looks or personality. Mine means wild and restless because as a hatchling I was always running away to explore." Sverrir said with another hearty laugh.

Suddenly the old grey dragon's expression grew dark. "That was until Atall became Leader. His name means Terrible, and rightly so. Traditionally, the first born hatchling of a descendent of Ellri became the next Leader of the tribe. Atall's sister was next in line. Atall became consumed with jealousy until one day she disappeared. Many believe that he killed her. However Atall is clever; he befriended all the warriors on the island, and corrupted them to do his will. If anyone tries to rebel against his rule the warriors quickly deal with him or her. He cares nothing for knowledge or for art. Everyone on the island is now either a hunter or a warrior, and only the strongest and most loyal are chosen by Atall to become warriors. The hunters are treated horribly, given little rations of food, and almost no personal possessions. Many sleep where they can and are starving. The warriors on the other hand are well-fed and have beautiful dens. This is yet another reward for their undying loyalty to him. He is very cruel, and punishes anyone who breaks his laws with torture or death. Sometimes he even makes prisoners kill each other for entertainment." Sverrir broke off with a shudder. His eyes clouded with dark memories. Then his expression lightened and he looked at Sky and Toothless. "This is where you come in. A few years ago, right before our oldest dragon died he had a vision. Two Night Furies, one pure white and one pure black would end the suffering and bring peace to Ellri. Atall heard of the prophecy and killed every hatchling that was born pure white or black. But it looks like he missed one… or two." Sverrir said with a hopeful smile. "I got so sick and tired of Atall that one night I got the courage to sneak away. I knew you were our only hope so I set out to find you. And now that I have I must ask you. Sky, Toothless, will you return home and save us? Save your species?"

(Chapter 8 coming soon!)


End file.
